No Booze
by Diomalica
Summary: What happens when Cana is left in a state of distress when there is NO booze anywhere in town?


Cana

" What do you mean, there's no booze?" Cana questioned Mira. The white haired barmaid gave Cana a sympathetic look.

" I'm really sorry Cana, but we are all out, I've tried everywhere in town but there's none due to arrive until tomorrow" Mira was a bit concerned for Cana, who practically survived off alcohol.

" how about some water or juice?" She suggested hesitantly. Cana had her eyes shut and was rubbing her temples. She opened them again.

" Okay, I think I'm imagining things... Mira did you say there's no beer? No booze at all?"

Mira nodded and Cana's eyes opened wide, she looked frozen. Lucy and Erza seemed to have noticed something was wrong and walked over to the bar.

" what's wrong with Cana?" Erza demanded, waving a hand in front of the alcoholic's face.

" there's no beer left for her and the next load doesn't come till tomorrow... And it seems as if the whole town is beer-free too!" Mira stated.

" that explains it" Lucy said.

" what are we going to do about her? Will she even survive?" Erza asked

" with anyone else, they would, but with her... I don't even know " Mira said, giving Cana an uncertain look.

" Cana? Maybe you should have something to eat... You aren't looking too good " Lucy suggested in a calm voice. Cana simply fell off her stool and knocked herself unconscious.

" great. And she's heavier than she looks!" Lucy sighed. Mira directed Erza and Lucy, who were holding Cana between them, to one of the spare rooms of the guild. They laid her on the bed and gathered around her.

" okay. Cloth" Someone handed Mirajane a cloth.

" water" someone else handed her a bottle of water

" juice" and the third person handed her a carton of juice.

" okay, I've tried to cool her fever, and I got some non- alcoholic drinks into her system" Mira sounded pleased with herself.

" okay now let's wait"

1 HOUR LATER

Cana was sat with her knees brought up to her chest, and was rocking back and fourth, her skin was pale and she seemed feverish. Mira tried her technique again, but it failed.

" must. Have .booze " Cana whispered in a creepy voice.

" Cana, calm down, it will all be okay" Lucy soothed.

" uhhh my head hurts and I feel sick... I need it Lucy!" Cana whispered, holding her hand. Lucy felt herself blushing as she felt Cana's cold hand touch her own. Erza gave them both a sidewards glance but didn't say anything, and Mira just smiled. Lucy tried to pull her hand away but Cana kept a tight grip.

" Cana what are you doing?" Lucy asked, feeling herself go more and more red. Cana just smiled.

" your hands are just so warm Lucy" she grinned.

" Mira? Is this the side effects of the alcohol or is this because she hasn't had any?" Erza asked.

" I'm not sure, because alcohol doesn't really effect Cana unless she's had way more than usual, but maybe she overdid it yesterday" Mira said. There was a loud thud followed by many shouts from the other room. Erza shook her head.

" I better go and sort them out " she said cracking her knuckles as she walked out.

" I think that's Lisanna calling me, would you please watch over Cana and call me if there is any change in her condition?" Mira asked. Lucy nodded. Mira walked out of the room. Lucy sat on the edge of the bed and draped a wet cloth over Cana's forehead. Cana was staring into her eyes and Lucy was feeling a bit uncomfortable.

" Cana are you feeling okay?" She asked the alcoholic. Cana nodded drowsily and held onto Lucy's hand tighter.

" Lucy... I think I love you" Cana said wrapping her arm round Lucy's waist and pulled the blonde haired Mage on top of her. Lucy gasped

" Cana... What are you doing?" She asked, unsure of what would happen next. Cana pulled Lucy even closer until Lucy's face was just above her own.

" I'm doing what I've always wanted to do " she said simply, then she pulled Lucy into a kiss. Outside the door a very nosy redhead was peeping through the crack.

" just like in the books" she said to herself. Back in the room Lucy spoke up.

" you know Cana, ever since I met you I had feelings for you... More than friendship" Lucy admitted. She felt Cana's hand slide under her shirt towards her bra. Lucy pulled her arm down.

" Cana... No. Not here, now" she said firmly and Cana wined. The two went back in for a kiss again. Cana liked the feel of Lucy's warmth against her. Cana wrapped her legs and arms around Lucy and squeezed her butt cheeks. Lucy blushed furiously.

" Cana, enough now let me go " Lucy pulled herself off Cana , stood up and brushed herself off. Cana had turned a weird shade of green.

" Cana? Cana are you okay?" Lucy asked, and then realised the problem.

" MIRA! WE ARE GONNA NEED A BUCKET IN HERE!" Lucy yelled. Erza got up from her spot outside the door and raced into the main guild hall. Mira was searching frantically for a bucket and was failing to find one. Erza grabbed the nearest empty barrel and sprinted back to the room with it. The door was flung open and she placed the barrel in front of the nauseous Cana. Cana stuck her head in the barrel and promptly threw up. Lucy held back her hair for her and Erza rubbed her back, looking away and trying to imagine herself in a different place. You see, Erza wasn't good with the sick. Mira walked in while Cana still had her head in the barrel with a glass of water. She sat down next to Lucy and questioned her about Cana.

" Do you think she will be alright Mira? It's a shame Wendy isn't here to heal her but she went on a mission yesterday with Natsu" Lucy said. Mira thought for a moment.

" I think she's just having a hangover " Mira said, but then she noticed Erza, whose eyes were squeezed shut and she was talking to herself.

" Erza?" She asked, making Erza jump.

" y-yes Mira?" Erza had a shaky voice.

" do you want to wait outside?" Mira said with a friendly smile.

" p-please" Erza got up and left the room. Mira sat in her place and rubbed Cana's back. Cana looked up with a weak smile on her face.

" this is the worst hangover I've ever had " she mumbled. Lucy wiped her mouth with a tissue. Mira seemed to be deep in thought for the time being, she then opened her mouth.

" no it's not Cana, the worst was that time when-"

" yeah yeah I know" Cana mumbled, sticking her head back in the bucket. Lucy grabbed the brunettes hair once again, she was going to take her hand as well but Cana had her arms firmly wrapped around the barrel.

" poor Cana " Lucy thought, giving her a sad glance. After she finished that round of up chucking, Cana flopped back onto the bed and fell asleep. Mira placed the glass of water she's been holding for so long onto the nightstand. She turned to Lucy and handed her the barrel.

" empty this for me would you?" She said with a smile. An annoyed expression appeared on Lucy's face but it disappeared when Mira shot her a look. Lucy reluctantly lifted the barrel and exited the room. Erza was sat outside,she was crouched on the ground rocking to and fro. Lucy just walked past her. Inside the room Mira proceeded to place a cool damp cloth on Cana's forehead. Mira smiled at her sleeping form.

The next day, when Mira had gone to the guild hall to opener it for business , she discovered Cana lay on the door step, snoring away. Mira was slightly surprised, as she and Lucy went to all the trouble of dragging her all the way can to fairy hills. Mira tapped Cana on the shoulder and the brunette jumped up.

" you can't take my booze! I won't let you! Ever!" She yelled, only stopping she she realised it was a smiling Mira that woke her up.

" oh hey Mira, it's about time!" Cana yelled excitedly, literally bouncing up and down. Mira unlocked the doors and Cana raced through the hall an straight to the back door, she wrestled with the lock for a while, lost interest and then kicked the door in.

" Cana maybe you should-" Mira's breath was wasted as the brown haired alcoholic launched herself at the barrels. Mira felt a sweat drop as Cana grabbed three barrels and sat down.

5 hours later

" so she's still at it?" Erza asked Lucy. Lucy nodded and felt a sweat drop. Cana had been sat on the same table for the past five hours and had been downing every single beer that Mira brought her.

" yeah, she's definitely going to have a hangover tomorrow" Lucy said, giving Erza an awkward grin.


End file.
